The Temple of the Four Divinities
= The Temple of the Four Divinities = The Temple of the Four Divinities "When the Universe began, there existed naught but the Energies of Creation; Spirits. These Primordial Spirits, as they drifted aimlessly through the expanse, found their destined locations, and created the foundations of Reality as we know it. Some of the Primordial Spirits became planets, and others became stars. Some became Humans, and others became Gods." '-The Teachings of Lunvari, Volume One' The Four Throughout the course of time, The Four have been awakened and reawakened only to fade back into the ethereal realms whenever their presence is no longer needed. They have traveled across the Mortal Plane many times over, seeing several worlds of eras past through tragedy, triumph and everything in between. Under Their guidance, Kingdoms have risen, and empires fallen. Long have they stood as a stalwart bulwark against the Fifth Other. Lunvari "Of the Four Divinities, Lunvari was the first to come to understand the meaning of her existence. It was Her understanding of the existence of the Primordial Spirits and their role in the Universe that led the Four to Godhood." Lunvari, the First of the Four, has control over the sphere of wisdom, knowledge, light and time. A peerless master of prose and poetry, Lady Lunvari has authored libraries' worth of literature to guide and entertain the Faithful. She respects Truth and Knowledge above all else. The light of the Moon and Sun bend to the Will of the Lady of Wisdom, allowing Her to fashion Divine Items of all sorts. No enigma is beyond Her intuition. In intellectual matters, be they scientific or arcane, no mortal is Her equal. The words written by the Lady of Light are those upon which the Temple's teachings are built. She is the patron of educators and scholars, scribes and authors. Viryn "The Second of the Four, Lord Viryn, was awakened next. Through His competitive Spirit did the Four find their way to Divinity." Lord Viryn was the the Second of the Four. His is the sphere of competition, the hunt, the sea and the brewing of alcohol. He revels in sport of all kinds, and is known to be a mirthful trickster. Artifacts created by the Lord of the Hunt can be found lying on the shores of lakes and rivers. He is known to bless the Faithful with bountiful hunts. The Lord of the Drink often engages in celebration with his followers, sometimes even going as far as to bring his own vintage to the gathering. He is the patron of sportsmen, sailors and brewers. Almia "The Third of the Four to awaken was Almia. Her Spirit was of the same Aspect of those that became the Spirits of Life." Almia, the Third of the Four, controls the sphere of fertility, the harvest, baking and music. She resides in a palatial garden of her own creation filled with flowers in perpetual bloom. There, she spends her days composing and playing music for her beloved flowers. The Lady of Life rarely grants gifts to her followers in the form of artifacts, but instead chooses to reward the Faithful with renditions of her favorite songs. Fond of all things beautiful, She has been known to reward those whose gardens produce the finest flowers. The Lady of the Harvest does not often bless her Followers with her presence, choosing to instead tend to her flowers in peace. She is the patron of farmers, bakers, composers and artists. Sodras ''"Together, the First Three brought the Fourth, Lord Sodras, into consciousness. With the help of His Might did the Four forge their destiny and begin their Divine Journey." '' The Fourth of the Four, Lord Sodras, rules the sphere of might, extraction, construction, and artisanry. He watches over artisans and laborers with the eyes of a firm father, helping their hammers and axes swing true. The Lord of Might rewards the Faithful well and often, forging new pickaxes for miners, new axes for lumberers, and new hammers for smiths. The tools granted to those who impress him most are said to be without peer in this realm or any other. The Lord of Artisans is the most public of all of the Four, providing guidance to carpenters and craftsmen in need as often as he is able. He is the patron of laborers, artisans and architects. Credit to: AstriaS https://lokamc.com/forums/index.php?threads/the-temple-of-the-four-divinities.4034/#post-34202